Le journal de Maddie
by bambiemag
Summary: Extrait du journal de la fille de Mickael et Sara. Pour info, cette fic a un lien avec celle que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps et qui s'intitule "Maddie"


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. I ans j'ai écrit une histoire nommée sobrement "Maddie" et qui racontait l'histoire de Maddie, premier enfant de Mickaël et Sara. Après quelques déboires et l'aide de Lincoln, devenu le meilleur ami de Sara, et toujours très proche de son frère, la famille Scofield était réunie, heureuse et prête à vivre une vie parfaite.

L'histoire qui va suivre est donc une sorte de petite suite, une scène découverte via le journal intime de Maddie.

Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir lu l'histoire d'origine puisque Maddie explique tout dans son journal, mais si vous voulez tout de même la lire, vous la trouverez sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Le Journal de Maddie**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Maddie. Maddie Scofield et j'aurai 15 ans dans trois mois. Je commence là mon nouveau journal intime et vais donc faire les présentations. Je suis la fille aînée de Sara Tancredi-Scofield et de Mickael Scofield. Mon père est célèbre dans le monde pour s'être fait enfermer dans une prison de haute sécurité et avoir fait évader son frère condamné à mort, ainsi que d'autres prisonniers, presque tous morts à l'heure actuelle, mais ce qui compte s'est que lui et mon oncle Lincoln soient tous les deux en vie. Et Dieu sait comme la vie aurait été triste sans Lincoln. Il m'a quasiment élevée durant presque les deux premières années de ma vie, mon père étant parti jouer les héros à l'autre bout du monde afin de remettre en prison un cinglé notoire qu'il avait dû emmener avec lui lors de son évasion, et qui a tué son meilleur ami Fernando Sucre. Papa en parle peu, mais le fils de Sucre, prénommé comme son père, Fernando, est un de mes meilleurs amis et il parle souvent de son père pour qui sa mère a toujours des mots gentils. Elle s'est remariée avec un type un peu étrange, mais comme dit Fernando, ce qu'il compte s'est qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui.

Pour en revenir à mon oncle Lincoln, il a une femme qui s'appelle Anna. Enfin ils ne sont pas mariés à vrai dire parce qu'oncle Linc dit toujours qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une bague pour l'aimer. Et puis il y a son fils que j'adore, mon cousin LJ est le plus merveilleux au monde, et il est tellement craquant. Dommage qu'il ait 30 ans et soit marié à Marie. Enfin elle est sympa Marie, et de mémoire je les ai toujours vu ensemble tous les deux. Il a deux enfants de 4 et 2 ans, Elis et Véronica. La petite Véro porte le nom d'une femme qui a beaucoup compté dans la vie de Linc, papa et LJ, mais elle s'est faite tuée, lorsque mon père et mon oncle étaient en cavale. C'est le cas de la mère de LJ aussi d'ailleurs. Il y a tellement de morts dans la vie de ma famille, que je ne compte même plus. Je sais que tous ont perdu quelqu'un, je n'ai pas de grands-parents, pas d'autre cousin ni d'autres oncles ou tantes, mais j'adore ma famille. Et dire que j'ai failli la faire exploser avec mes bêtises... Enfin...

Ah j'oubliais, j'ai un petit frère de 9 ans qui s'appelle Kieran. Comme tous les enfants il est un peu pénible et il est toujours collé à ma mère. On dit qu'il a hérité son trait de caractère, en ce qui me concerne, bien que mon père n'était pas là à ma naissance, mon oncle dit toujours qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que je sois bien sa fille. J'ai hérité de son intelligence, et de celle de ma grand-mère aussi, d'après leurs dires. Mon intelligence ne m'a pourtant pas empêchée de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Allez je vous raconte, maman dit que ça m'aidera à extérioriser ma culpabilité. Papa dit surtout que ça m'évitera de devoir passer par le psy. Il en a vu tellement qu'il ne les apprécie plus vraiment.

Donc cette histoire remonte à la semaine dernière. Oncle Linc est venu me chercher au lycée ce soir là (et oui je suis déjà en seconde, j'ai sauté une classe quand j'étais petite). Il m'attendait devant le lycée, quand je suis sortie en discutant avec Simon, le mec le plus cool du bahut. J'étais folle de joie qu'il m'adresse la parole, mais Lincoln, en oncle super-protecteur, a joué les gros bras, s'est approché de nous et a « informé » Simon, que mon père et lui avaient fait de la prison, et qu'il n'aimait guère voir des garçons tourner autour de sa filleule. Il a même ajouté :

« Ca me rend nerveux, et la nervosité fait remonter la violence en moi et les souvenirs de ce qu'on fait en prison pour se défendre. »

Il m'a ensuite demandé :

« Tiens Maddie, tu te souviens comment Abruzzi a rappelé à ton père qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue au TP ? »

Il a regardé Simon et lui a dit sur le ton de la confidence :

« Mickael n'a plus que 8 orteils depuis ce moment... alala, s'il savait que j'ai une cisaille dans mon jardin ! »

J'ai vu le pauvre Simon pâlir complètement, il a balbutié qu'il devait y aller et est parti en courant. La honte totale ! Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'étais furieuse, surtout quand Linc s'est mis à rire. Je ne lui ai pas adressé un mot dans la voiture malgré le fait qu'il me parlait. Arrivés devant la maison, je suis sortie du véhicule en claquant la portière et suis rentrée. Maman, qui nous attendait a bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et a demandé à Linc, qui m'avait suivi, ce que j'avais. Quand j'ai vu que mon oncle avait un sourire énorme ça m'a mis dans une colère folle et j'ai balancé à ma mère :

« Il se passe que Lincoln vient de ruiner ma vie sociale pour toujours !

_ Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort ma puce. » A lancé maman en souriant.

Les adultes pensent toujours que nos problèmes sont moins importants que les leurs, c'est tellement agaçant.

« Oh Maddie, j'ai juste joué le rôle de l'oncle et le parrain que je suis... » M'a dit Lincoln.

Cela n'a fait qu'un tour dans ma tête et avant que je n'ai pu retenir mes mots j'ai lancé :

« Tu n'es même pas mon oncle ! »

Lincoln n'a pas eu l'air de saisir que ce n'était pas de simples mots de colère, malgré le fait que maman a complètement pâli, alors j'ai ajouté :

« Tu n'as jamais été le frère de papa, tu es du groupe sanguin B+ alors que papa est A+, comme ses deux parents l'étaient. Ca signifie que tu ne peux pas être leur fils, en plus ça se voit que tu es totalement différent de papa, il est si intelligent, alors que toi, tu es tellement idiot ! »

Mon oncle a cessé de sourire, et j'ai regretté immédiatement mes paroles quand j'ai vu ce voile passer devant ses yeux. Je n'ai pas vu la main de ma mère s'abattre sur ma joue, mais franchement je sais que j'avais mérité cette gifle. Par colère ou plutôt par honte, je suis allée dans ma chambre et me suis assise par terre, en pleurant. Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Par la porte ouverte j'ai entendu maman, la voix tremblante tenter de justifier mes paroles, mais Lincoln a stoppé ses balbutiements en lui demandant :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

J'ai senti l'hésitation de maman, mais son affection pour Lincoln l'a empêchée de lui mentir :

« Mickael avait prévu de te le dire... »

J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et ai compris qu'il venait de sortir. Je suis allée jusqu'à la fenêtre pour le voir entrer dans sa voiture. Maman l'a suivi et l'a supplié d'attendre papa pour en discuter mais Lincoln a secoué la tête, et a jeté un œil vers ma fenêtre que j'avais entrouverte pour les entendre. Je me suis cachée mais il m'a vu tout de même.

« Tu diras à Maddie, que je ne lui en veut pas d'accord ? A demandé mon oncle à ma mère.

_ Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Tu seras toujours son oncle, Lincoln. » A répondu Maman, et elle avait raison.

Il a mis le contact et je l'ai vu partir, sentant qu'il avait le cœur tellement lourd. Je me suis assise sur mon lit et ai attendu que maman vienne me voir, me disputer au moins. Mais elle m'a laissé « réfléchir à mes actes » comme ils prônent régulièrement avec mon père lorsque Kieran ou moi faisons des bêtises. J'ai passé une heure à m'angoisser, jusqu'à ce que j'entende papa rentrer de son boulot. Je me suis rapprochée de la porte pour les entendre parler. Maman lui a tout de suite dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Elle lui a raconté ce que j'avais dit à Linc.

« Comment elle a fait pour le découvrir ? A demandé papa.

_ Tu connais sa sale manie d'écouter toujours aux portes. Je suppose qu'elle nous a entendu en parler quand tu l'as su. » A répondu Maman.

Comme quoi elle me connait vraiment bien.

« Je vais aller voir Lincoln. A annoncé papa.

_ Ca me semble nécessaire, mais avant, il serait bien d'avoir une petite discussion avec Maddie sur les conséquences de tout ça. »

J'ai repoussé la porte et me suis assise sur mon lit attendant qu'ils débarquent moins de 10 secondes après.

Papa est entré le premier, suivi de maman. Les discussions où ils venaient tous les deux étaient toujours terribles car ils avaient une méthode bien à eux, que j'avais pourtant cernée, l'un faisait le méchant, l'autre le gentil. Ils alternaient, et ce devait être maman cette fois la « méchante ». Mais j'ai compris à quel point ce que j'avais fait été grave car ils ont changé de méthode. Papa m'a dit :

« Ta mère m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec oncle Linc. »

Il s'est assis sur mon lit, face à moi, tandis que maman, les bras croisés, était adossée contre mon armoire. J'ai relevé les yeux vers papa et l'ai vu tellement triste, que ça m'a fait mal.

« J'étais en colère contre lui. Ai-je simplement dit.

_ Je sais, Maddie, mais les moments de colère ne sont jamais les bons pour dire des choses aussi importantes. Ca blesse les gens inutilement.

_ Je ne voulais pas le blesser. » Ai-je répondu.

Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que Lincoln a toujours été le meilleur oncle au monde, et qu'il a toujours tout fait pour Kieran et moi comme si nous étions ses propres enfants. Et plus encore pour moi, même si c'est hors de question pour lui d'avouer cette différence de traitement.

« Lincoln le sait ma chérie, mais il est blessé quand même. » M'a dit maman avec tristesse.

Elle est tellement attachée à Lincoln. Il est pour elle comme son propre frère, il faut dire qu'il a toujours été si présent lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. Il a tenté de pallier l'absence de mon père, durant les deux ans et demi où il est parti.

« Maddie, je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'écouter aux portes. Les adultes ont parfois des choses à se dire, qui ne concernent pas les enfants. M'a dit papa. Bien que tu sois très intelligente, tu n'as pas encore atteint l'âge où tu pourras gérer des secrets aussi lourds. »

J'ai hoché la tête puis lui ai dit :

« J'ai compris papa. Mais les secrets ça fait trop de mal. Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'on devait tout se dire en famille.

_ Bien sûre Maddie. A répondu maman. Mais pour ce secret là, il appartenait à ton père de le révéler à son frère.

_ Je suis désolée. » Ai-je lancé.

J'avais la gorge si serrée, et les yeux tellement remplis de larmes. Maman est venue vers moi et m'a caressé les cheveux. Papa m'a pris la main, quand il a vu une larme couler sur ma joue. J'ai pleuré un peu, et ai vu que maman pleurait aussi. Finalement papa a annoncé qu'il allait chez son frère pour lui parler.

« Je veux venir aussi. » Ai-je dis.

Maman et papa ont échangé un regard puis papa a accepté. Du coup on y est allé tous ensemble. Kieran ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait les yeux rouge. C'est un enfant, parfois j'aimerai être comme lui, mais à son âge je comprenais déjà beaucoup trop de choses d'après Maman. Papa m'explique toujours ce que Maman ne pense pas à faire, parce que lui est passé par là. Il le fait aussi pour Kieran, mais mon petit frère pose moins de questions que moi.

Une fois arrivés chez Linc et Anna, celle-ci nous a accueilli.

« Comment va-t-il ? » A demandé Maman.

Anna a haussé les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas dire devant moi qu'il n'allait pas bien. Papa a dit qu'il allait le voir, mais je lui ai demandé si je pouvais y aller la première. Il a à nouveau regardé Maman et ils ont accepté. Je suis donc sortie rejoindre Lincoln, qui était assis sur le banc dans le jardin, dos à moi, il ne m'a pas vu arriver. Quand je me suis retrouvée à son niveau, j'ai vu qu'il était dans une intense réflexion. Il a senti ma présence et s'est tourné vers moi.

« Maddie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » M'a-t-il demandé.

Il s'est retourné et a aperçu par la baie entrouverte papa et maman avec Anna dans le salon. J'ai regardé moi aussi et ai vu qu'ils nous observaient.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Lui ai-je demandé.

Il s'est poussé un peu et je me suis assise. Il y a eu un silence. Je ne savais pas comment commencer, et lui non plus apparemment. Finalement il s'est lancé :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise devant ce garçon tout à l'heure. »

J'ai trouvé ça noble de sa part qu'il s'excuse, mais franchement vu ce que je lui avais craché au visage, c'était à moi de le faire. Il a continué :

« C'est dur pour moi de te voir grandir et de voir des garçons te tourner autour. Mais je ne suis pas ton père alors je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler de ça. Et maintenant que je sais que j'ai encore moins de légitimité auprès de ton frère et toi, je comprends ta colère. »

Je me suis sentie mal de l'entendre me dire qu'il ne se considérait plus comme mon oncle désormais. J'ai senti ma gorge se nouer et lui ai dit, avec des larmes dans les yeux :

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu seras toujours mon oncle, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas né des mêmes parents que papa, que ça doit changer les 15 années que tu as passé à prendre soin de moi. »

Je l'ai vu faire une grimace pour contenir ses larmes aussi. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais si ému.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant, avec papa et toi, mais tu continueras à veiller sur moi ? Ai-je continuer. Parce que même si je te dis parfois que tu me fais honte, ou que tu m'étouffes, ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime que tu sois là avec moi. Et je t'aime oncle Linc.

_ Oh merde... A-t-il soufflé en essuyant ses yeux plein de larmes. Bien sûr que je continuerai de veiller sur toi. »

Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et il m'a serrée fort. J'ai senti un poids tellement immense s'en aller de mon cœur quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. On est restés comme ça plusieurs minutes. Quand il m'a lâchée, j'ai vu maman s'essuyer les yeux un peu plus loin, et j'ai vu que papa s'approchait. Lincoln a ajouté finalement :

« De toute façon, je suis toujours ton parrain.

_ Et pour Kieran ? » Ai-je demandé.

Je ne voulais pas que mon petit frère paye mes erreurs en ne voyant plus son oncle adoré.

« Comme tu l'as dis, je suis toujours votre oncle. Il n'y a rien qui changera de ce côté là. M'a-t-il dit.

_ J'espère aussi que ça ne changera rien dans notre famille. » Ai-je dit.

Papa s'est retrouvé derrière le banc, Linc lui a jeté un coup d'œil et m'a caressé la joue en souriant. Je me suis levée pour laisser la place à Papa. Il a fait le tour du banc, alors que je commençais à partir et m'a fait un sourire en passant. Ils se sont donnés tous tellement de mal pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser. Avant que Papa ne soit assis, je me suis retournée pour dire à mon oncle :

« Tu n'est pas un idiot, tu sais. C'était de la colère.

_ Je sais Maddie. » M'a-t-il répondu.

Je me suis éloignée et suis allée jusqu'à la balançoire, installée pour Kieran et moi mais qui sert aujourd'hui à Elis et Véronica quand ils viennent voir leur grand-père. J'ai fait croire que je voulais m'isoler mais en réalité, de là où j'étais j'ai pu entendre mon père et mon oncle parler. Il fallait que je sache ce que j'avais cassé entre eux.

« C'est vraiment une petite fille intelligente. A lancé mon oncle. Au moins,c'est sûr qu'elle est de ta famille. »

Papa a baissé la tête. Je sais que mon oncle a volontairement employé le « ta » pour lui faire mal.

« Il y a longtemps que tu le sais ? » A demandé Lincoln.

Il ne parlait plus de moi visiblement. Papa a redressé la tête et lui a avoué qu'il y avait deux mois.

« Je l'ai appris quand je suis allé passer les examens suite à mes maux de tête. »

Papa avait en effet eu quelques problèmes à cette époque là. Et comme sa mère est décédée d'une maladie du cerveau, Maman l'a immédiatement envoyé vers un spécialiste. Il n'a pas la même maladie que sa mère heureusement, mais apparemment il va quand même devoir être suivi au cas où. Il a continué :

« Le médecin avait sur mon dossier tous les antécédents de la famille, ceux de papa, maman et les tiens. En discutant avec lui, mon regard a été attiré vers vos groupes sanguins et j'ai réalisé que c'était impossible qu'ils soient tes parents. »

J'ai vu Linc pousser un soupir, encaissant la vérité.

« Bien sûr je ne me suis pas arrêté à ça, j'ai repris les albums de famille et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de toi bébé. La première fois que tu apparais dans l'album, tu as 3 ans et demi. A repris mon père.

_ Et qui sont mes parents ? A demandé Lincoln.

_ Je n'en sais rien Linc. Tout ce que j'ai appris de Kurt, l'agent qui travaillait avec papa, s'est que papa et maman t'ont recueillis après que tes parents, qui étaient agents eux aussi, se soient fait tuer. »

Mon oncle a pris sa tête dans ses mains et j'ai ressenti sa souffrance. Découvrir que la famille qu'on pensait être la sienne, ne l'est pas vraiment en réalité, puis que sa vraie famille est morte, ça doit être terrible. Papa lui a murmuré :

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »

Il y a eu un long silence puis Lincoln a dit :

« Tu aurais dû le faire pourtant... Comment tu as pu me cacher ça Mickael ? Tu attendais quoi ? De voir si tu voulais me garder comme frère ou non ? »

J'ai vu mon père prendre cette remarque en pleine figure et son visage se contracter face à cette réflexion. Il a finalement dit à mon oncle :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si je te veux ou non comme frère. Tu ES mon frère Linc. Le groupe sanguin, les photos, le fait qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes parents, ça ne change rien. Tu as été ma seule famille à la mort de maman, le seul qui ait continué à prendre soin de moi. Les liens qui nous unissent sont plus forts que n'importe quel lien du sang... »

Je me suis sentie moi-même tellement émue par le discours de mon père. Je suis tellement fière de lui. Il a mis sa main sur l'épaule de Lincoln et lui a dit :

« Pour moi tout est comme avant, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à m'enfermer à nouveau avec toi dans une prison pour t'éviter la chaise électrique. »

Ca c'est de la déclaration, mon père est le plus grand des Hommes. Lincoln a souri légèrement et je me suis sentie rassurée. Les choses allaient redevenir comme avant, j'en avais la certitude. Lincoln a finalement dit à mon père :

« Tu seras toujours mon petit frère aussi Mike. »

Ils se sont serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et j'ai senti maman derrière moi. Elle m'a enlacée de ses bras et m'a dit :

« Dis donc jeune demoiselle, ne vient-on pas de te dire, ton père et moi qu'il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des adultes ? »

Je l'ai regardée et lui ai dit :

« Je voulais savoir si ça allait s'arranger entre eux. »

Lincoln et Papa se sont lâchés et Papa m'a lançé :

« Ton oncle et moi on est comme ton frère et toi Maddie, on se chamaille mais on s'aime tellement fort que c'est impossible de rester fâchés. »

Ils se sont levés pour venir vers nous. Maman a serré Lincoln dans ses bras, et lui a murmuré :

« C'est bien que ce secret ait été révélé, mais tu restes vital à cette famille Linc. »

Lincoln a ensuite pris Anna par l'épaule. Les quatre adultes se sont alors retrouvés autour de moi et ça été ma fête.

« Il n'empêche Maddie, que tu mérites une punition pour avoir écouté et répété un secret qui ne t'appartenait pas. M'a dit papa.

_ Ton père et moi avons donc décidé de te priver de sortie pendant deux mois. A ajouté Maman, qui endossait finalement son rôle de méchante.

_ Ca me semble juste. Ai-je simplement dit.

_ Et tu viendras aider Lincoln et Anna tous les samedis pendant ces deux mois dans leurs tâches ménagères : repassage, nettoyage, jardinage, tout ce qu'ils te demanderont de faire. » A ajouté Papa

J'ai regardé Lincoln et ai souri quand il m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Cette punition là est loin d'en être une, puisque mon oncle est trop cool, et qu'Anna est une super tata.

« Bien sûr, a ajouté Maman, le dimanche tu feras les notres. »

Mon sourire s'est fâné d'un coup, Papa et Maman sont beaucoup moins cools avec moi.

« D'accord. » Ai-je dit, résignée.

J'ai pensé que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, mais quand j'ai vu Papa et Maman se regarder, j'ai compris que le pire était à venir.

« Et tu nous donneras ton téléphone portable dès que nous serons à la maison. Tu en seras privée pour un mois. A finalement ascéné Papa

_ Un mois ! » Me suis-je écriée.

Maman a souri, satisfaite de ma réaction. Je suis peut-être intelligente, mais visiblement, je n'avais pas encore compris que le fait d'accepter sans broncher les autres punitions, m'avait condamnée à en avoir une plus sévère. Je me suis levée, puis ai bougonnée pour ne pas en obtenir plus, mais au fond tout ça n'était rien à côté de ce que j'avais failli faire à cette famille. Ce soir-là, on a mangé tous les six ensemble chez Lincoln et Anna. Papa et Linc se sont taquinés comme d'habitude. Maman s'est jointe à eux et Anna a tempéré les échanges comme d'habitude. Rien a changé et j'en suis ravie. Oncle Linc, a quand même demandé à Papa de l'aider à découvrir son histoire et qui étaient ses parents, mais je n'en sais pas plus parce que j'ai appris ma leçon, et désormais je n'écoute plus aux portes.


End file.
